


Milk & Honey

by ElderFairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderFairy/pseuds/ElderFairy
Summary: follow me at saint-fiore at tumblr for more writings and requests <3





	Milk & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at saint-fiore at tumblr for more writings and requests <3

in your defense, you didn’t want to do this until your friend goaded you into it.

both of you knew that connor, a fellow grad student from the same university you all attended, had a strange fascination with you. and both of you knew that the same connor had a profile on a sugar dating website.

you didn’t want to. you really didn’t.

but when you saw that photo of him, disheveled and eyes dark with a certain emotion (you knew it was lust, somehow connor managed to feign lust into his selfie), you knew you couldn’t resist the temptation. and out of the blue, you made a hasty account on the site, uploaded a photo of you, and sent connor a message.

you didn’t have to wait long for him to reply.

the next week, the both of you started your secret arrangement. you could hear your friend’s cackle from the first moment connor responded to your message in your head to now. but, it didn’t feel like a morally wrong decision now that you had connor on his knees, and you sitting on the edge of your bed.

there was a feeling of empowerment, and if you dare to think, possessiveness in you when you looked at him. connor was so close to you, the tips of his finger gently splayed on your lap. he really adored you, from the way his eyes shone and how his voice cracked with excitement as he spoke.

“anything, anything at all.” his voice was breathy, thick with want and need. he was desperately trying to close even more distance. your eyes were elsewhere, looking at the outfit that you picked out for him, to the hickey that he ~~begged~~ asked you to give him. that was the first time you’ve ever given a hickey, and you didn’t want it to be your last. maybe next time, connor wouldn’t have to beg; you will simply give it to him.

while you were busy wallowing in your dark thoughts, connor had taken a hold of your hand and began kissing along each of your fingertips. you watched with a dazed fascination at the way his pink lips made their way to your open palm, covering the expanse of skin with light grazes of teeth and a quick stroke from the tip of his tongue. he was trying to do everything: kissing, biting, licking. he even nuzzled his cheek against your palm with a satisfied hum coming out of his mouth.

“i dreamed of this, i really did.” connor’s eyes opened and that was when you felt your breath catching in your throat. he looked so earnest, so gentle, yet so lustful at that moment, full of want and need and love. his affection was a virus that seeped into your mind and grasped your heart. with the same hand, you cradled his cheek, gently beckoning him to come closer. then, when the tip of his nose brushed against the fabric of your clothing, you leaned down.

there was a moment’s pause, with you inhaling the cologne that you gifted him on your first date. connor’s hands were clutching the bedsheets close to the side of your legs. your breathing was growing shallow and rapid, quiet anticipation building from you to him.

“let me touch you!” connor was pleading now as tears formed on the corner of his eyes. he looked absolutely debauched, a mass of needy flesh and devotion.

“beg me, connor.” you didn’t know what forced you to say those words, but you _liked_ it. an incredible surge of lust was building inside you, but you wanted to keep it in check. this could be your first time, after all, and you wanted connor to enjoy it as much as you would. 

“please…(name).” he whined, face burying against your stomach. “please, please, _please_.” 

the dams of your self-control shattered just as quickly. lust, sweet and warm like honey, coursed through your body down to your core. you gave him a quick kiss on top of his head, before tugging at his wrists. connor was no more patient as you were, and with the invisible leash not restraining him anymore, he grabbed your shoulders.

he then pushed you back onto the white bedsheets, an erotic cage of human flesh hovering over you. looking at him, you were reminded of that photo you saw on his dating profile. except, this time he was real and entirely yours.

“do you want to take the lead?” you asked him softly. your arms were limp by your side, but you wished you could hold them up to touch him again. connor bit at his lip, as if debating on a particularly hard to answer question. 

“ _yes_.” he didn’t give you room to think, or to decide if you really wanted him to (you do). instead, connor dipped his head towards the crook of your neck, lips ghosting over soft flesh. you yelped when his mouth suddenly bit down and drew blood. “i have been looking forward to this for a long, long time.”


End file.
